100 Ways to Say I Love You
by fabulouslaughter
Summary: In celebration of US marriage equality, I have set out to pen 100 (unconnected) slash ficlets. So get ready from some PJO ladies loving ladies and dudes loving dudes. Buckle up for a hodgepodge of romance, drama, humor, action and angst! (Taking paring requests)
1. Introduction

**Hello all! Guess who's posting new stuff instead of updating all her stories? Me. As usual. I couldn't help it. Marriage equality just became a thing in all 50 states of the U.S. and if that doesn't get my slash juices flowing I don't know what will. So in celebration of marriage equality, I'm doing that whole 100 one shots for 100 different word prompts thing, but I'm doing it all with slash pairings. Whoop whoop. I got the prompt list from my BFF Stormfire76, who got it from someone else who I'm sure got it from someone else and so on. So you should totally check out her story, A World of Oneshots. And everything else she's written. (My one shots won't be nearly as long as hers b/c ain't nobody got time for that. I'm going for very tiny fics. Like a few hundred words each.) Anyways, here's the list of prompt things. Also! Drop a pairing in the reviews and I'll write one for them. I'll write any pairing, no matter how obscure or minor the character, as long as it's slash. Alright then, I'm starting out with some Kinzylla b/c I'm Kinzylla trash.**

 **(P.S. stormfire I know I know I'll post smack but typing up things you've already written is boring and also I think it might end up being multiple chapters so whoops but anyway that'll happen tomorrow)**

 **(P.P.S to anyone else invested in my other stories this shouldn't affect my usually poor update schedule b/c this is more of a when I don't have enough energy or inspiration to write anything else thing than a serious commitment. Like I only posted this b/c I was bored on a car ride and wrote some of these.)**

* * *

 _Completed ones are bolded. Pairings for each one are in parentheses_ **.**

1\. **Introduction (KinziexHylla)**

2\. **Love (ReynaxPiper)**

3\. **Light (LacyxNyssa)**

4\. **Dark (WillxNico)**

5\. **Seeking Solace (NicoxLeo)**

6\. **Break Away (AnnabethxThalia)**

7\. **Heaven (NicoxWill)**

8\. **Innocence (PercyxNico)**

9\. **Drive (PiperxHazel)**

10. **Breathe Again (KinziexHylla)**

11\. Memory (JasonxPercy)

12\. Insanity (PiperxReyna)

13\. Misfortune (AnnabethxReyna)

14\. Smile

15\. Silence

16\. Questioning

17\. Blood

18\. Rainbow

19\. Gray

20\. Fortitude

21\. Vacation

22\. Mother Nature

23\. Cat

24\. No Time

25\. Trouble Lurking

26\. Tears

27\. Foreign

28\. Sorrow

29\. Happiness

30\. Under the Rain

31\. Flowers

32\. Night

33\. Expectations

34\. Stars

35\. Hold My Hand

36\. Precious Treasure

37\. Eyes

38\. Abandoned

39\. Dreams

40\. Rated

41\. Teamwork

42\. Standing Still

43\. Dying-

44\. Two Roads

45\. Illusion

46\. Family

47\. Creation

48\. Childhood

49\. Stripes

50\. Breaking the Rules

51\. Sport

52\. Deep in Thought

53\. Keeping a Secret

54\. Tower

55\. Waiting

56\. Danger Ahead

57\. Sacrifice

58\. Kicked in the Head

59\. No Way Out

60\. Rejection

61\. Fairy Tale

62\. Magic

63\. Do Not Disturb

64\. Multitasking

65\. Horror

66\. Traps

67\. Playing the Melody

68\. Hero

69\. Annoyance-

70\. 67%

71\. Obsession

72\. Mischief Managed

73\. I Can't

74\. Are You Challenging Me?

75\. Mirror

76\. Broken Pieces

77\. Test

78\. Drink

79\. Starvation

80\. Words

81\. Pen and Paper

82\. Can You Hear Me?

83\. Heal

84\. Out Cold

85\. Spiral

86\. Seeing Red

87\. Food

88\. Pain

89\. Through the Fire

90\. Triangle

91\. Drowning

92\. All That I Have

93\. Give Up

94\. Last Hope

95\. Advertisement

96\. In the Storm

97\. Safety First

98\. Puzzle

99\. Solitude

100\. Relaxation

* * *

 **1\. Introduction**

* * *

Kinzie sauntered into Hylla's office without knocking. Not that she ever knocked. It wasn't very professional, but Hylla figured their relationship was far beyond professional anyways.

Kinzie walked right up and sat on Hylla's desk, kicking off her heels.

Hylla glanced up from her paperwork. "I was going to use those papers you're sitting on."

Kinzie shrugged. "Well now you have to pay attention to me anyways. So no paperwork."

Hylla rolled her eyes as she pushed aside her paperwork. "You are very detrimental to my work ethic."

"This is actually official business." Kinzie said. "Unlike every other time. Promise."

Hylla leaned back and crossed her arms. "Alight then, what's the business?"

Kinzie pulled a stack of lined paper from her bag. "Okay. So you're speaking at that conference next week, and I, of course, am in charge of doing your introduction."

"Don't speakers usually get to choose who introduces them?"

"Yup." Kinzie responded. "You chose me. I read your mind."

Hylla rolled her eyes. "Okay, so if you've already chosen yourself to introduce me, why do you need me now?"

"So I can read my introduction to you, and you can check over it." Kinzie explained. "I'm worried it's not professional enough."

"Oh Gods." Hylla leaned forward. "Okay, hit me with it."

Kinzie cleared her throat. "My name is Kinzie, and I am here today, before you all, a group of terribly exciting people who spend their time at shipping conferences, like seriously who does that-"

"That part will have to go." Hylla cut it.

Kinzie pulled a red pen from behind her ear and made some marks on her paper. She continued. "To introduce a miraculous women. Like super miraculous. You should see her in b-"

"Strike it." Hylla interrupted, still maintaining a serious attitude, though she was holding back a laugh.

"Stricken." Kinzie continued. "I have the pleasure of introducing her because I am, of course, her girlfriend. So stop looking at her, she's off the market."

"I'm not onstage yet, so that makes no sense." Hylla pointed out.

"Good point." Kinzie marked on her paper. "I need to make it future tense."

"Just strike it."

Kinzie stuck out her tongue. "You're cutting my best material." She cleared her throat again. "You probably know what an impressive individual Hylla Ramírez-Arellano is, so I'll tell you some more little known facts about her."

"Oh gods."

Kinzie smirked. "For one, she totally falls asleep if you play with her hair. With snoring and everything. And here's a fun trick: if you want to get her off track, go for the neck. Neck kisses turn off business mode real quick."

Hylla finally let out a laugh. "I think you're going to have to strike your whole introduction."

Kinzie pouted. "Come on, I have another whole page."

Hylla laughed again. "Okay. So we could waste time for you to read off another page of this ridiculous introduction,"

"Don't call my introduction ridiculous."

Hylla ignored her, "Or, you could use whatever very professional introduction I know you've actually written because you're responsible like that, and we can spend this time on something else."

Kinzie raised and eyebrow. "Okay, I have an actual introduction." She admitted. "Does this mean we're back to paperwork?"

Hylla stood up and leaned across the table, bringing her face up to Kinzie's. She fiddled with the zipper on her jumpsuit. "Who said anything about paperwork?" Hylla whispered, "I have plenty of things to introduce to you."

Kinzie laughed. "You're so cheesy." She teased. But she kissed Hylla anyway.


	2. Love

**This is actually super fun. And I can do this surprisingly quickly too. S/O to everyone who followed/ favorited. You made me super happy :) (Someone should review though. And also drop me a request b/c I'm just like pulling pairings out of an imaginary hat.) Anyways here's some Pipeyna? (I don't know the ship name tbh) (also I tried my best with characterization sorry)**

* * *

 **2\. Love**

* * *

Reyna forced herself to relax, letting her rigid body sink into the picnic blanket laid over the beach. Each firework blast still sounded like a gunshot, and made her want to jump to her feet, combat ready, but she pushed away her instincts. Instead, she focused her attention somewhere else, watching Piper, who was grinning like a child on Christmas as she watched the fireworks shoot off. Reyna smiled a little bit, amused by her girlfriend's excitement. Piper's smile always made her melt. It must have been those Aphrodite charms.

As the minutes dragged on, a question began buzzing around the back of Reyna's mind. It was a question she had thought about before, but never voiced out loud. She didn't know why, but now felt like a good time. "Did you love Jason?" Reyna asked, speaking a little loudly to make sure she was heard over the fireworks.

Piper turned over onto her side, so that she could face Reyna. "What?"

"Did you love Jason?"

Piper's smile faded into a straight face, and she scrunched up her face, thinking. She didn't ask where the question had come from. She knew Reyna worried about Jason, considering his and Piper's rather lengthy relationship. Reyna still looked somewhat jealous whenever Jason and Piper talked, but she never said anything. Piper sighed. "Honestly?" She answered, "I think I did. For a while."

Reyna nodded, expecting the answer. "What does that feel like?"

This question did take Piper slightly aback. "What does what feel like?"

Reyna blushes a bit, slightly embarrassed to be asking. It wasn't something she should really care about, was it? "Being in love." She answered.

Piper laughed. "You're being oddly philosophical tonight."

"Maybe it's just all the chocolate I've eaten." Reyna retorted.

"And now you're making jokes." Piper laughed again. "Sounds like you've been spending too much time around Leo."

"Oh Gods. Have I?" Reyna asked in mock disgust.

Piper elbowed her playfully. "He's a good influence. Mostly." She settled down again, flipping back to seriousness. "Who says I know what falling in love feels like?"

"You are a daughter of Venus. Err, Aphrodite." Reyna corrected herself. "And, uh," She hesitated, which was saying something, because Reyna wasn't usually a hesitater. "Well I guess you're better at relationships than me."

"That's just your opinion." Piper replied. "But I guess..." She topped, thinking. "Being in love is kind of hard to describe. It's hard to pinpoint the feeling."

"Whose being oddly philosophical now?" Reyna teased.

Piper elbowed her. "Hey, do you want an answer or not?" When Reyna didn't say anything, Piper continued. "When you're in love, you have this feeling like you can't imagine yourself with anyone else. No one else seems important. I mean, I guess other people seem important, but not in the moments when your alone with that one person, whoever you're in love with. And in those moments it's like I don't even remember Jason. He still exists in my mind, but I can't imagine myself loving him, because-" she suddenly stopped, noticing the look Reyna was giving her.

"I thought you were talking about being in love with Jason." Reyna said carefully.

"Because all I can imagine is loving you." Piper finished. "I thought I was too. But Jason isn't the only person I've ever loved."

"Piper McLean, are you saying you love me?"

Piper scooted closer. "Maybe."

In the background, the finale of the fireworks shot off, a series of huge explosions. Boom after boom lit up the night, but for once, Reyna didn't have any battle urges. She whispered now, sure Piper could hear her even with all the noise. "Maybe I love you too."


	3. Light

**Yo! Thanks to everyone who favorited/ followed. I love you all! And I got reviews! Yay! Well half yay, for the one review that wasn't a homophobic slur.**

 **To kitimafia: The world is changing hun, and you're gonna get left behind. Also I'm not sure why you're clicking on stories that explicitly state they're about gays, because it seems like a colossal waste of time. But thanks for upping my review count anyway.**

 **To FemslashHipster: I will totally write all of those pairings. Yay! I'm definitely doing Nico and someone for the next chapter, though I haven't decided yet. And omg I will totally pm you.**

 **Anyway this one is about Lacy/Nyssa, a pairing I got from stalking HecateA. But that chick's like a goddess anyway she can get me to ship anything.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **3\. Light**

* * *

Lacy leaned against the forge door, watching Nyssa work. She chewed the end of a strand of her hair, an old absentminded habit of hers. Even surrounded by grease and dirt of the forge, Lacy still managed to look perfect, make-up and hairstyle in tact. It was just a perk of being a daughter of Aphrodite. Plus, Nyssa always thought she looked perfect.

On the other hand, Nyssa was covered in sweat, her hair pulled back in a half-hazard ponytail to keep it out of the way. Her face was covered in grease because, much to Lacy's chagrin, she insisted on constantly wiping her dirty hand on her skin and clothes instead of using a towel like a civilized person. But as much as Lacy teased Nyssa about her filth, she though Nyssa was the most beautiful when she was working.

Lacy walked over from her post at the door to peek over Nyssa's shoulder. "Whatcha working on?"

Nyssa jumped a little, startled by Lacy's sudden presence. She had known Lacy was there, but she had gotten so focused on her work that her girlfriend had slipped her mind. "An order of weapons for the Ares cabin here. Some chariot modifications for Annabeth over there. A few projects of Leo's I'm helping with while he's visiting New Rome in the corner." Nyssa sighed. "The question is what aren't I working on?"

"Wow." Lacy's responded. "You sound like you need a break."

"Wish I had the time." Nyssa said.

Lacy frowned for a second, but quickly perked up. "I could help you out. And then you could get everything done faster."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "You want to help me? Build things? With tools?"

Lacy rolled up her sleeves. "Yup!"

"What about your manicure?" Nyssa asked.

Lacy just smiled. "If I ruin my nails, that just means I get to do them again. And I love giving myself manicures. Maybe you'll even let me do yours this time."

Nyssa showed Lacy her nails, which were chipped and caked with dirt. "I don't think there's any hope for my nails.

Lacy shrugged. "There is hope for everyone. So come on, what can I do?"

Nyssa looked over her tools. "Huh. I don't know."

"What do you mean I don't know?"

Nyssa looked skeptical. "Well all of my tools are a little... heavy."

"Heavy?" Lacy questioned. "You don't think I can handle them?"

Nyssa shrugged apologetically. "It's not that. You're just a little... Petite."

Lacy examined Nyssa's thick, well toned muscles from years of working at the forge. In comparison, her arms looked like twigs.

"I think Harley might have a smaller set." Nyssa began digging around, until she found a smaller hammer. "You could try this." She offered.

Lacy crossed her arms. Nyssa was probably right, but right now she was determined to prove she was just as capable as her girlfriend. "I don't need miniature tools."

"Not miniature." Nyssa defended. "Just light weight."

"I can totally use your big ass hammer and drill and whatever that fancy thing over there is." Lacy said.

"Nail gun." Nyssa filled in. "And you are definitely not touching that one." She sighed. "But if you must," she gestured to a piece of one of her projects, "This needs to be hammered in."

Lacy smiled triumphantly. She grabbed Nyssa's big ass hammer, and just to show off a bit, twirled it around in her hand. Which promptly resulted in her dropping the hammer on her toe. "Ow!" She cried out, hopping one foot and trying to examine her injured toe.

"Are you okay?" Nyssa asked, wanting to laugh a little bit, but more overcome by worry at the moment.

Lacy nodded. "Totally fine." She said through gritted teeth.

Nyssa let out a little laugh. "Alrighty, let's go get you some ice." She easily scooped Lacy up in her arms to carry her off. "Good thing you're so light." Nyssa commented.

"Not light," Lacy teased, "miniature."


	4. Dark

**And here for the first time we journey into canon with some Solangelo. Thanks to the one person who favorite/followed!**

 **PS if anyone was wondering the character tags for the story are based on whatever the two latest pairings are**

* * *

 **4\. Dark**

* * *

Darkness. It surrounded Nico on all sides, closing in around him. He ran. Ran as fast he could. He knew something was behind him, obscured by the dark mist. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was terrifying. Some hungry monster, ready to kill him in the worst ways imaginable. Except for neither of them could really die down here, so it could kill him over and over again. One of the many perks of being in hell.

At one point, he would've stopped and fought the monster. He was pretty formidable himself, after all. But now his weapon was gone, lost in some scuffle he couldn't remember. They all blurred together. And he was alone here. Utterly and truly alone, save for ghouls that wanted to kill him at every corner. He didn't have anyone to push him, encourage him to fight. Someone to help him ward off the darkness. So he just ran.

Growling noises came closer, and Nico could just barely feel hot breath on his neck. He still didn't turn around. He didn't need to see what was behind him, it wouldn't make the situation any better. He sped forward, trying to increase his pace. But his legs were weak from what felt like years of endless running, and he was covered in more scratches and bruises than he could count anymore. He could barely touch a part of his body without getting his hand covered in blood anymore, whether it be his or some creatures.

It was only a matter of time before he fumbled, tripping over some uneven ground. He didn't feel like getting up. He knew if he stopped now he was doomed, but he couldn't find the will to go on.

So Nico just closed his eyes. He scrunched them as shut as possible, so that all he could see was darkness. Not the mysterious foreboding darkness that usually consumed his world, but a constant steady darkness, with no creatures moving around in it. A darkness he could control.

With his eyes clenched shut, the growls and other noises seemed to go away. It was dead silent. He was alone with his darkness. And then, after a few moments, there was a voice.

"You want to talk about it?"

Nico's eyes flew open. It wasn't as dark anymore. He was in his cabin at Camp Halfblood. The lights were off, and it was pitch black outside, but he could still make out a very concerned looking Will Solace hovering over him.

"Wha-" Was all that Nico's sleep deprived mind could manage.

"You had a nightmare." Will said matter of faculty. "Tartarus, I assume."

Nico grumbled and turned around so he wasn't facing Will. He hated anybody seeing him weak or afraid, even Will. "Why are you in my cabin?"

"It's a new moon tonight."

"And?" Nico question, his back still to Will.

Will sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Nico's body so he could see his face. "No moonlight. Complete darkness. You always have the worst nightmares then."

Accepting the fact that Will wasn't going away, Nico pushed himself into a seated position. "Stalker."

Will shrugged. "I'm a doctor, I notice when people are on cycles. It's part of my job. And," he scooted closer to Nico, "as your boyfriend, it's my job to check up on you when I'm worried."

It was a struggle to keep his gloomy expression, as Will's genuine concern made Nico want to smile a little bit. He couldn't remember the last time someone had cared about him that much. "I guess I'm up for the rest of the night then."

"Nonsense." Will chastised. "Sleep is very important to your health. Lay down and get some sleep. Doctor's orders." Nico groaned, but lay down. Will climbed in next to him, wrapping his arms around Nico. "I'm a son of the sun God," Will said, "If anyone can keep out the darkness, I can."

"Shut up. I'm sleeping." Nico responded, but this time he couldn't hold back his smile.

They both slept like rocks the rest of the night.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Lots of love to everyone who reviewed! (I'll respond to individual reviews next time don't worry) I'll do some more Solangelo soon (promise), but right now I'm going through all of FemslashHipster's requests. Whoo! 2 down, 3 (I think) to go. So here's some Leo and Nico. (PS I'm terrible at writing them sorry.)**

* * *

 **5\. Seeking Solace**

* * *

"She's posting pictures with her new boyfriend. Look at him! He's not even cuter than me! And I'm not even that cute!" Leo exclaimed, pouring over the laptop he had borrowed from Annabeth.

"Mhmm." Nico muttered, only half paying attention as he lay on his bed, fiddling with his skull ring. They were situated in Nico's cabin because it provided the most privacy. As long as Hazel wasn't visiting, they were the only two in there. "Sounds awful." He added, not sounding like he really meant it.

"And look at this one! They're kissing. Who even took this picture?" Leo sounded more outraged. "Is that many heart emojis really necessary?" He leaned back in the desk chair. "Why does she even have a Facebook? She's a goddess, isn't she above mortal technology? And she's only been off that island for like 2 years, how does she have 700 friends already?"

"Probably because she's a super hot goddess." Nico answered unhelpfully. "And I'm not sure Annabeth would've leant you her laptop if she knew you were going to use it to Facebook stalk Calypso."

Leo didn't respond. He kept scrolling through the web page. "She went to Hawaii! She never took me to Hawaii!"

"You sounds remarkably not over her." Nico commented. "As your boyfriend, it's slightly concerning."

"I'm 100% over her." Leo said. "I just don't think she's over me. Otherwise, why would she be posting all these pictures? It's clearly a taunt."

"She has no idea you have access to the Internet." Nico pointed out. "Most demigods don't."

Leo shut the computer. "You are so not helping, Death Boy."

Nico shrugged. "I don't know why you're always seeking solace in me. I'm a terrible comforter."

"Good point. I don't know either." Leo sprang out of his chair and over to where Nico was relaxing. He pecked Nico on the lips. "Now I remember why. You're the only one who will kiss me, Ghost Kid."

The corners of Nico's mouth upturned slightly. "Really?" Nico sat up, wrapping his arms around Leo and pulling him in for a kiss. He broke away. "Find that solace yet?"

Leo grinned. "I am so over her." And then they kissed again.

And again.

And again, until Calypso was just a distant memory.


	6. Break Away

**I said I would respond to reviews but it turns out I'm still too lazy. Next chapter I will. For sure. Here's the Thalia/Annabeth that FemslashHipster requested. (Sorry Percabeth. Don't worry I still ship you two.)**

* * *

 **6\. Break Away**

* * *

Annabeth let the waves lap at her bare feet as she headed toward the large black rock a little ways down the beach. It had always been her and Thalia's secret meeting place for when the hunters visited camp. The water felt cooler at night. Annabeth didn't usually go out after hours, she considered herself somewhat of a rule follower, but she would always make an exception for Thalia.

By the time she approached the rock, Thalia was already lounging there. Annabeth picked up her pace, running to meet Thalia with a kiss.

"Glad you could break away from the hunters for a little bit." Annabeth said, sitting in the rock next to Thalia.

"Glad you could break away from your cabin mates." Thalia returned.

Annabeth lowered her head into Thalia's lap, snuggling into her partner. With Percy, Annabeth had always been the one clearly in control of the relationship, the leader, the smarter one, the only one with any common sense. But it was different with Thalia. For one, she trusted Thalia to take care of herself, which was important, considering that Thalia was barely with her. And she had always felt Thalia was more in control. Probably because when they first met, Thalia had been the older and more knowledgable. She had always looked up to the hungered. Still did, really.

"So I defeated some monsters sniffing too close to camp with Piper the other day." Annabeth commented. "Let's see... I beat Percy at sword fighting today. Not that that's anything new. Leo still has a crush on you. And pretty much everyone else. My cabin is totally ready and equipped to beat you guys at capture the flag. Oh! And the Romans visited the other week. Reyna said her sister said to tell you hi." She looked up at Thalia. "So what's new with you?"

Thalia was absentmindedly tracing patterns on Annabeth's bare arm with her finger. "Our numbers are high." She said proudly, "Even after we lost a lot of girls to Orion. We've really built back up. Phoebe would be proud."

Annabeth looked up at the stars. "Zoe too. You make a great leader."

"Thanks. You make a great leader here." Thalia moved to playing with a strand of Annabeth's hair. "You know there's always room for you. In the hunters. Break away from these losers and come be young forever with me."

Annabeth laughed. "Sounds nice. But these losers happen to be my friends. They need me here. Sooner or later shit will hit the fan and someone will have to keep everyone in line." She looked up at Thalia again. "You could come live here. Clean up the Zeus cabin, spend some time with your brother."

Thalia smiled sadly. "As much as I love you, you know I can't leave my hunters either."

"I know." Annabeth had known the answer before she asked the question. She knew the hunters were important to Thalia. "Looks like neither of us can break away."

"What's the probability of long distance relationships working out, Wise Girl?"

"Between the two of us? Pretty high. I mean, my calculations say that you're worth it."

Wingbeats sounded in the not so far distance. They both shot up.

Annabeth cursed under her breathe. "We're going to get caught."

Thalia looked undeterred. "My calculations say your worth it."


	7. Heaven

**To : thanks, I try :)**

 **To MadKitty123: I'm glad you like them :) Nico is my absolute favorite. I love that kid. Don't worry, you'll see plenty of him.**

 **To Guest 1: Thanks!**

 **To Sauara: Okay, lots of Solangelo to come :) #lovewins- I'm so excited!**

 **To Guest 2: Sorry! Tbh I'm not into Caleo as far as Herero ships go. I thought it was kind of rushed, and I really didn't like the ending with Leo. I'm more Leyna if I had to choose a Leo ship.**

 **Well I know I just did Solangelo like two chapters ago, but here they are again- because who doesn't love these two doofs :)**

* * *

 **7\. Heaven**

* * *

"My family uses to be religious." Will commented one day, out of nowhere.

Nico looked up from his food. He had taken to sitting next Will at meals. Usually seating was by cabin, but since Nico was the only one in his cabin no one seemed to care where he sat anymore. "Hmm?"

"Like Catholic." Will elaborated. "God and Jesus and church on Sundays."

"This story is going to end in a cheesy pick-up line, isn't it?" Nico asked. He had found that about 90% of Will's stories ended in cheesy pick-up lines. He found it immensely annoying, though slightly endearing.

"Nope." Will said. "I was just thinking aloud.

Nico gestures for him to go on.

"It's a little weird, isn't it?" Will continued. "Like my mom knew she screwed a Greek God, you'd think she'd give up on the whole there's only one God thing." Will sighed. "But you know what I miss most about being a Christian?"

"Your mythology didn't include millions of monsters intent on killing you?" Nico suggested.

"Valiant guess." Will said. "But no. The concept of Heaven."

"Really?" Nico raised an eyebrow. He was still about 80% sure this was ending in extreme cheesiness. But he would at least pretend he thought Will was being philosophical.

"Yah." Will continued, "Like I'm Greek world, no matter what happens you end up in the Underworld. Which is pretty much Hell. I mean, some parts of it are less hellish than others, but unless you're a hero it's pretty much a sucky deal. Certainly not up to Heaven's standards. And then in Christianity if you're not a bad person you spend the rest of your life in like the best place in existence, which is a pretty good deal."

"Seems so." Nico poked at his food.

"But the thing is, I'm not upset about not going to Heaven anymore," Will had the most shit eating grin on his face now. "Because I'm already in Heaven whenever I'm with you."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I knew it." Annoying? Yes. Endearing? Definitely.


	8. Innocence

**Sorry it's been so long between updates. I've been writing some random Kinzylla fic I probs won't post and also just being lazy. But here's some Perico, for FemslashHipster and jazzywazzy101, who both requested it. I'll be back much sooner with the next chapter.**

 **To jazzywazzy101: Here's some Nico and Percy! And I Jason x Percy planned for an upcoming chapter for you! I think it'll be like two chapters from now. And thanks!**

 **To Sauara: Awww... That's like one of the sweetest reviews I've ever recieved :) :) :) Thank you! Glad I could bring you some sunshine!**

 **Enjoy and review! (And request a pairing!)**

* * *

 **8\. Innocence**

* * *

"Everything is my fault."

"What?" Nico mumbled in response, half asleep. He opened the door to his cabin all the way to allow a distraught looking Percy Jackson to enter. Normally, being alone in a cabin with Percy would create some butterflies in Nico's stomach, but right now it was 2 in the morning and he just wanted sleep. Not to mention the fact that he was trying to convince himself that he was totally over Percy. The fact that Percy was now single was not helping that.

"I'm a total idiot." Percy said, flopping onto Nico's bed.

"Well we all knew that."

"How am I so dumb? Why haven't you punched me in the face yet?" Percy continued rambling.

"Are you drunk or something?" Nico questioned.

"Jason and I might have snuck out on some Pegasus earlier." Percy admitted.

Nico sighed. "Why does everyone come to me with their problems? When will everyone learn that I do not want to deal with their problems?"

"I'm sorry." Percy slurred.

"It's fine. You know you're always welcome in my cabin, Jackson."

"No, for everything." Percy continued. "All of it. Everything I've done to you."

Nico looked at him quizzically. "Everything? What are you talking about? You haven't for anything to me."

"Well," Percy began, "First I brought you into this whole demigod thing."

"I'm pretty sure my parents did that."

Percy ignored him. "And then I let your sister die."

"You tried your best to protect everyone. That wasn't your fault." Nico said, biting his lip.

"I left you to take care of Bob the Titan." Percy continued.

"It was fine."

"There was the whole Tartarus thing. And the jar." Percy added.

"That you rescued me from? That was totally your fault." Nico said sarcastically. "You didn't even have your memory at the time."

Percy looked up at him sheepishly. "I made you fall in love with me."

Nico rolled his eyes. "What were you supposed to do about that? Be less attractive?"

Percy shrugged. "And now I like you but you don't like me anymore. Which is clearly my fault for not taking you when I could have."

Nico was taken by surprise for once. "Really?" Percy nodded. Nico felt himself smiling. Okay, he totally wasn't over Percy. But it seemed like that was a good thing now. "Also not your fault."

"Bu-" Percy began again.

Nico cut him off. "The court of Nico Di Angelo officially rules that you are innocent of all crimes."

Percy smiled.

"And furthermore," Nico added, "the judge would like to add that Nico is still definitely available for the taking." He walked over and kissed Percy on the forehead. "Now come on, we're getting you into bed so I can get some sleep."


	9. Drive

**Jazzywazzy101: you are welcome! JasonxPercy is still to come!**

 **BlazingFlames22: no problem! I will do both!**

 **Aurasinchaser-716: I admit I've written some pairings I wouldn't have considered writing on my own. But I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much :)**

 **P.S. Just FYI sometimes I plan stuff ahead and once I've planned the pairing I put it on the first chapter so if you check there you can see what the next few pairings will be.**

 **And with this HazelxPiper, I have officially finished all of FemslashHipster's requests!**

 **This is probably super disjointed b/c I've written it in like tiny pieces so hope you enjoy anyway. Also it's like less fluffy and more angsty and what not. Apparently it's also unusually long. So yay. (Review and leave a pairing or a few pairings!)**

* * *

 **9\. Drive**

* * *

"Can I take off the blindfold yet?" Hazel asked from the passenger seat of the car Piper had borrowed from her dad.

"Not if you don't want to spoil the surprise." Piper responded.

"I don't even like surprises." Hazel complained.

"It's a good surprise." Piper assured her. "I'm a daughter of the love goddess, remember? If anyone can do romantic anniversaries it's me. And my siblings who are all probably better at it then me. If I'm being honest, Lacy might've helped me a bit with the idea." Piper stopped herself. "And now I'm just babbling." She pulled the car to a stop. "And here we are!"

"Can I take it off now?" Hazel asked.

"Nope," Piper replied, "but I can." She reached over and untied Hazel's blindfold herself, pulling it off to reveal their location. "Ta-da!"

Hazel immediately stiffened, but Piper didn't seem to notice.

Piper beamed. "What do you think? I wanted to something to remind you of your past and make you feel at home and stuff. I though it would be nostalgic. And I looked it up, while not wildly popular until the 50s and 60s, the first drive in movies were in the early 30s so you definitely could've been to one. I don't think you've ever talked about it, but I figured it's a classic mid 20th century date, right?" She didn't seem to notice that Hazel was frozen in place. "They're playing Ant Man, which looks terrible, and which I object to morally because they cut out the far superior Wasp, but I figured we could kiss for most of it anyways." She suddenly seemed to notice Hazel's lack of response. "Hazel?"

Hazel suddenly seemed to snap out of her shock. She quickly turned to her side, frantically trying to get her door unlocked. "Let me out." She panicked. "I need to get out."

"Hazel?" Piper questioned, concern evident in her voice. She reached over to take Hazel's hands in her own, calming their erratic motions. "Deep breath. What's wrong?"

Hazel breaths started as quick and shallow, but as Piper held her and whispered encouragement, they began to even out.

Piper put her arm around Hazel's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Hazel's panic seemed to have finally subsided, but it was quickly followed by tears. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "This is really thoughtful and I'm ruining it."

"No." Piper was rubbing comforting circles on Hazel's arm as she spoke. "You're fine. Shhh. You're fine."

They say in silence for a moment, Hazel quietly crying into Piper's shoulder. The movie was still yet to start, but neither of them noticed.

"What's going on?" Piper asked quietly. "You don't have to tell me." She added. "But you know I'll listen."

Hazel nodded, turning to look up at Piper, but kept her head against Piper's chest. "I have been to a drive in movie before. Only once though. I mean it's not like I could drive."

"Right." Piper muttered. "I should've figured that one out."

"I was dating someone a little older than me for a little bit. They had a license."

"Sammy?" Piper asked.

Hazel shook her head. "No. This was just a short fling."

"So..." Piper asked, "Was this mystery person of a non binary gender or are we just playing the ambiguous pronoun game?"

Hazel snuggles closer to her girlfriend. "Her name was Elsie."

"She sounds nice." Piper said. One perk of having a girlfriend who lived a century ago is that she didn't have to worry about exes.

"She was." Hazel sighed.

Piper was quiet, waiting to see if Hazel planned on sharing more.

Hazel wiped a few tears from her cheek. "Elsie took me to a drive in movie once. It was only like our second date." She sighed. "People like us didn't really date back then."

"Us?"

"Me and you." Hazel elaborated. "Me and Elsie." She looked down at her feet. "It was a different country back then. I mean, it's still hard now and everything, but it was unheard of then. We were careful. We ate dinner at her house the first time. Her parents were really nice. My mom didn't know." Hazel's tears were starting to return. "Elsie though going to drive in would be okay. She wanted to go out with me. She said it would be dark and we would be hidden in a car anyway, which made sense. It should've been fine." Her tears were speeding up now, but she wiped them away so she could keep talking. "But there were these guys who came knocking on our window. I don't know why. I guess they were just being dicks to everyone. But-" Hazel's breath was quickening again, and her words came out in short bursts. "Everything just escalated quickly. I... I didn't know what was happening. They were shorting things and... Elsie... Elsie was shouting things. And then she... Uh... She was pushing me away... She told me to go home and I... I did... I ran... I just ran." Hazel had broken back into sobs again. "I'm so stupid."

"Shhh." Piper comforted her. "No. You did fine. You're not stupid."

"I got worried when I didn't see her the next day." Hazel whispered. Piper held her tighter. "She wasn't anywhere. I got so desperate I called her parents." Her voice was even lower than a whisper now, but Piper could still hear. "They found her body a week later." Hazel dissolved into sobs, still muttering words Piper was barely able to make out. "It... I didn't see it... I read about it... The things... It was terrible... No one cared... It was like no one cared..."

Piper held back her own tears. "I care. Maybe it doesn't matter now, but I care." She hugged Hazel tightly to her chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hazel didn't respond, but she nodded, head still against Piper.

They sat there for a moment, neither speaking as the movie began in the background.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date." Hazel mumbled.

"You didn't ruin anything." Piper re buckled her seat belt. "Come on, we don't have to stay here. How about we just go for a nice drive?"

Hazel nodded. "Just a drive sounds nice."


	10. Breathe Again

**Here's more Kinzylla, even though no one requested it, b/c I'm like one the 2 and a half people in the universe who cares about them. Oh well, I'm Kinzylla trash.**

 **Thanks to the one person who followed!**

* * *

 **10\. Breathe Again**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The noise was constant in Hylla's ears. Always some beeping or static buzzing, some sort of machine making quiet sounds in the background. But there were never any noises she wanted to hear. Never anything human. Anything coming from Kinzie. She would have killed armies of monsters just to hear the smallest of sighs or a cough or a few deep breathes. Anything to indicate Kinzie was still with her.

The door to the hospital room opened, and an Amazon cautiously peeked her head in. "Uh, Your majesty-"

"I don't have time." Hylla snapped. She knew she has been horribly neglecting all her duties as Queen ever since Orion. But she didn't care if the whole Amazon company went broke, she wasn't going to leave Kinzie.

"I just..." The girl stammered, clearly nervous, "wanted to know if you would, uh, like some food? Some of us we're going out and we could pick up-"

"I'm not hungry." Hylla said curtly. Logically, she should be starving. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a good meal. But if her stomach was growling, it fell upon deaf ears. Hylla had given up on caring for herself.

"Okay." The girl quickly said before closing the door and hightailing it away from the room.

Hylla knew she should feel bad for scaring the girl. Kinzie would've scolded her if she was awake. But Kinzie wasn't awake. She hadn't been since their battle with Orion. Instead she just lay in the bed in the mortal hospital, pale and tiny and surrounded by hulking machinery.

At first, Hylla had thought Kinzie was dead. As soon as she had brought Reyna to safety, she had gone back searching for Kinzie. She had believed she was too late. Kinzie looked dead. Her eyes had been closed, and her bleeding body was limp on the floor. And then Hylla had checked her pulse. And it was there. It was feint, but it was there. Everything was a rush after that. Hylla remembered she was screaming orders, and someone was screaming back. They had rushed Kinzie and the other inured to the nearest hospital. Later, Kinzie had been moved to where they were now, a state of the art hospital within close distance to their headquarters.

Hylla took one of Kinzie's pale hands into her own. She wrapped both hands around Kinzie's one, leaving him forward and resting her elbows on the bed.

"Hey Kinz." Hylla mumbled, somewhat unsure of herself. "I feel pretty stupid talking to you. But some people say you can hear, so I guess I might as well try." She sighed. "As your Queen, I have an official order for you. And as my assistant, you have to follow it. I just need you to do one more thing for me. If you want, after this you never have to follow an order ever again. We can quit. Run away together. Make out all day it that's what you want." Hylla tried to hold back the wave of emotion she could feel coming on. "I just need you to wake up. I order you to wake up."

The only reply she received was the constant _beep beep beep._

"You always say I worry too much." Hylla continued, "Which is probably true. But I'm really really worried about you. I can't do anything, Kinz. I can't run the Amazons, I can't think, I can't eat. I can't move from this spot because I don't want to miss a second with you. Because I don't know when I'll run out of seconds."

Hylla have Kinzie's hand a squeeze. "I need you to come back so I can breathe again. I love you."

It could've been her imagination, but Hylla swore she felt Kinzie squeeze back.


End file.
